Wave Rider Kahiki
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820828 |idalt = |no = 8592 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |doenter = true |animation_attack = 90 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 10, 7, 10, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 8, 6, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 15, 17, 18, 20, 21, 23, 24, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56 |sbb3_distribute = 5, 5, 8, 5, 20, 5, 20, 5, 20, 5, 20, 5, 8, 6, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb3_totaldistr = 180 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_frames = 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A free-spirited divine creature competing in Emperor Yu's search for the best celestial assistant, Horse was actually less interested in the coveted position than the sheer enjoyment of such a novel experience after having left the earthly realm after their ascension. The advancements that swept across the world did more than enhance the lives of humans—it enabled an artistic movement that blended the traditional aspects of culture with cutting-edge technologies. For the island where Horse was ""reborn"" as the soul surfer Kahiki, competitors swept by in droves to challenge the breaks and soar the cresting waves atop the latest and greatest models of lightsteel boards. As Kahiki surveyed the crowds congregating at the beach in eager anticipation of the next great wave, he marveled at the vast spread of humans from different points in their lives. The idealistic young man showing off for his friends; the daredevil young woman with a hunger for hollows when the wave rolls over; the forever-young couple who, though greyed with age, still held a particular zeal and appetite for the surf. It was then that Kahiki realized even mortals could experience such transcendent bliss outside of the heavens. A purpose above material desires, to dream of endless summers and heightened spirituality—these were lessons he learned from them. Though their time was limited, many still sought to tap into the harmony of their soul. For this very reason, Kahiki now strives to embody their spirits, becoming one with them and the sea—the galloping gallant atop rolling plains of blue. |summon = Hmm? You expected me to look like—What? Dude, I know my mane is great and all, but... That's just weird talk. |fusion = Dude, I could hug you. No, I will. Thanks. You're too good, man. Too good. |evolution = The thundoars are really coming in. Fast and fierce. I'm feeling stoked. This is the right time. |hp_base = 7472 |atk_base = 2420 |def_base = 2417 |rec_base = 2414 |hp_lord = 10674 |atk_lord = 3457 |def_lord = 3453 |rec_lord = 3448 |hp_anima = 11791 |rec_anima = 3150 |atk_breaker = 3755 |def_breaker = 3155 |def_guardian = 3751 |rec_guardian = 3299 |def_oracle = 3304 |rec_oracle = 3895 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Endless Summer |lsdescription = 150% Atk, max HP, 120% Def and 30% critical rate (Water), 20% damage reduction from Fire, Water types, 15% DoT reduction, probable spark critical, 250% spark damage & 135% ABP, 80% CBP gain |lsnote = 50% chance of dealing 100% extra spark damage |bb = Whitewater Surge |bbdescription = 16 combo Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), adds probable 2 turns Atk, Def reduction infliction counter for 3 turns, probable 3 turns Atk, Def reduction infliction, 30% DoT reduction for 2 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns & 2 turns max HP reduction infliction (PvP modes only) |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 35 |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Rolling Riptide |sbbdescription = 18 combo Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo Water attack on single foe, spark damage restores HP for 3 turns, probable spark critical for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec (Water) for 3 turns & boosts spark damage (Water) for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |sbb2_hpscale = |sbbhits3 = 22 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 22 |sbbmultiplier3 = 200 |sbb3_hpscale = true |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Cresting Crash |ubbdescription = 21 combo Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 turns Atk, Def reduction infliction, evasion for 3 turns, 100% DoT reduction for 4 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 4 turns & boosts spark damage for 4 turns |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Spirited Freedom |esitem = |esdescription = 50% Atk, 15% critical rate, 15% DoT reduction and damage taken may inflict 30% BB gauge fill rate reduction for 1 turn for all allies, 100% spark damage & negates all status ailments |esnote = 10% chance of inflicting 30% BB gauge fill rate reduction |dbb = Conflicted Philosophy |synergy = Miasma |bondunit = Occult Reaper Ciardha |dbbdescription = 42 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, spark damage, critical damage, Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP, raises normal hit amount, normal attacks hit all foes, 100% evasion, inflicts Atk, Def reduction, massive DoT on all foes & 100% DoT reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 21 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 21 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 21 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 21 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |evofrom = 820827 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = 30% DoT reduction |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 200k |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Probable 2 KO resistance |omniskill4_2_note = 50% chance |omniskill4_3_sp = 15 |omniskill4_3_desc = Add to BB (Adds Water shield for 3 turns) |omniskill4_3_note = 6000 HP, 6000 Def |omniskill4_4_sp = 15 |omniskill4_4_desc = Add to BB (Restores HP) |omniskill4_4_note = Heals 4500-5000 + 40% Rec HP |omniskill4_5_sp = 15 |omniskill4_5_desc = Add to SBB (boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns) |omniskill4_5_note = 80% HP to Atk/Def/Rec |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Add to SBB (22 combo Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP)) |omniskill4_6_note = 200% + 500% * HP / max HP modifier |omniskill4_7_sp = 20 |omniskill4_7_desc = Add to BB/SBB (Probable evasion for 2 turns) |omniskill4_7_note = 20% chance |omniskill4_8_sp = 10 |omniskill4_8_desc = Add to BB/SBB (3 turns 30% BB gauge fill rate reduction infliction) |omniskill4_8_note = |omniskill4_9_sp = 20 |omniskill4_9_desc = Add to BB/SBB (Probable 2 turns KO resistance negation infliction (PvP modes only)) |omniskill4_9_note = 10% chance per foe (50% max) |omniskill4_10_sp = 25 |omniskill4_10_desc = Add to BB/SBB (Spark damage fills BB gauge for 3 turns) |omniskill4_10_note = Fills 3-4 BC |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}